Des Vacances Enfiévrées
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: À leur retour de central, Edward et Mustang revienne avec une voyageuse surnoise qui s'attaquera directement à Edward. Réussira-t-elle à gâcher leur vacance ou à réchauffer l'atmosphère? O.S. Yaoi LEMON


**Des Vacances Enfiévrées**

_Enfin mon retour (MDR) Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir publier à nouveau et j'aimerais dire que ce n'est que le début mais j'ai tendance à parler trop vite donc je ne dirai rien. Voici tout simplement la suite de ma fic '' __**Un Noël Rose**__''. C'est un O.S. Lemon et j'espère que cela vous plaira^^_

Ce matin-là, l'atmosphère était des plus lourdes, presque tristes. Le temps du congé tirait à sa fin et les invités du Général Hakuro devaient plier bagages pour retourner au Q.G. de l'est. Tous…sauf Riza qui avait profité de l'effet magique qu'avait Edward sur son colonel pour demander à ce dernier la permission de finir ses vacances à Central avec Jean Havoc. Sous l'insistance d'Edward, l'homme à l'œil onyx avait accepté. C'est donc avec un sourire triste que le colonel Mustang serra la main de sa lieutenant et celle d'Havoc, tout récemment muté à Central. Comprenant leur besoin soudain d'intimité, Roy n'avait toutefois aucune crainte de voir surgir Hawkeye derrière lui au premier signe de danger…ou de paresse. Il leur restait encore trois jours de congé et tous avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Ses valises à la main, Edward, coincé entre Winry et Alphonse, regardant son amant, son amour, son colonel, serrer la main de Riza pour la dernière fois. Avec un soupir d'impatience, non par réelle impatience mais plutôt par ennui, Edward se retourna et monta à bord du train qui commençait déjà à se remplir. Il fallait dire que depuis leur interminable bataille de boule de neige qui avait eut lieu la veille, Edward était plutôt à fleur de peau. Il s'assit tout de même sur la banquette de la cabine qu'il partageait désormais avec son frère, Winry et Mustang. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, le chaton d'Alphonse était aussi de la partie. Ce dernier se souciait guère des sautes d'humeur d'Edward et, les griffes légèrement sortis, se mis à titiller le bout de sa natte blonde. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, le blondinet se leva brusquement, manquant de peu de renverser le chaton qui avait pris place sur ses genoux.

Mais à peine fut-il levé qu'un voile noir lui couvrit les yeux et il s'écroula à même le sol de la cabine. Winry poussa un cri strident qui fut rapidement éteint par la main d'Al qui ne voulait pas ameuter tout le monde. Mustang s'effondra sur le corps d'Edward et constata que quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il voulut éponger le liquide mais aussitôt que sa main fut en contact avec son front, il constata que sa peau était brûlante.

**'' Il est malade, déclara-t-il sombrement en se tournant vers Alphonse et Winry. Il est bouillant.**

**- On pourrait débarquer au premier village, suggéra la jeune Rockbell après avoir mesuré la possibilité que l'état d'Edward empire s'ils attendaient d'être arrivés à la gare de l'est.**

**- Il faudrait aller au Q.G…en vitesse ultime, pensa Roy à haute voix.**

**- Pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas une voiture, proposa Alphonse.''**

Personne n'eut rien à ajouter, l'idée avait fait son chemin dans la tête du colonel. Oui, une voiture était leur seule solution. Il mènerait Edward à la gare de l'est en un rien de temps...Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait! Dès qu'ils sentirent le train ralentir, les deux couples prirent leurs bagages avec l'intention de descendre au prochain petit village.

Ils marchèrent en direction du centre d'information et attendirent que quelqu'un veuille bien leur répondre. Malheureusement pour eux on leur apprit que dix minutes plus tôt, la dernière voiture avait été louée. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Mustang fonça chez le maire du petit village. Non sans quelques brusqueries, il réussit à emprunter une voiturette ou les quatre personnes pourraient tenir, à condition de bien compresser leur valises dans le coffre.

Sans un mot, les jeunes fiancés montèrent à bord de l'engin et s'entassèrent tant bien que mal sur la banquette arrière. Trop inquiet de la santé de son amant pour remarquer qu'Alphonse et Winry croulaient sous le poids de leurs bagages, Mustang enfonça l'accélérateur et les mena sur la grande route de l'est. Le trajet fut deux fois plus vite que s'ils avaient pris le train. Il fallait dire que Roy conduisait comme un pilote de formule 1… Ils arrivèrent à la gare de l'est en deux heures et demie. Accélérant dangereusement, Mustang arriva enfin en vue du Q.G. Il laissa la voiture aux bons soins d'Alphonse et s'enfonça dans les couloirs de l'établissement, le corps inerte d'Edward serré contre son puissant torse.

Il entra en grand fracas dans l'infirmerie qui était annexée à l'aile sud du Q.G et, avisant une infirmière qui passait par là, porta Edward jusqu'à un lit improvisé. Elle le toucha brièvement et, non sans un regard inquisiteur vers Mustang, se dirigea vers l'arrière de la salle pour y remplir un baquet d'eau froide. Sachant très bien ce que ces regards signifiaient, Roy vint rejoindre la jeune femme rousse. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et commença à détacher ses boutons de manchettes quand une douce main se posa sur son bras.

**'' Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Colonel Mustang, l'arrêta la jeune infirmière. Vous n'avez pas à vous mouiller…il n'est pas vraiment malade.**

**- Ah bon?**

**- Il a eut un coup de froid. Il fera de la fièvre toute la nuit et sans doute demain matin aussi. Mais la question que l'on doit se poser est de savoir si son petit corps sera assez fort pour combattre la fièvre, expliqua-t-elle, non sans se demander quel intérêt le bel homme avait pour un gamin de ce genre.**

**- Dans ce cas je m'occuperai moi-même de son cas, répondit-il froidement en soulevant à nouveau le petit corps et en reprenant la direction de sa chambre.''**

**Toujours aussi inconscient Edward ne se doutait pas de la peur qui rongeait son amant minute après minute. Ce dernier croisa Winry qui, en voyant l'homme à l'œil d'onyx revenir de l'infirmerie, comprit que rien de grave n'était arrivé.**

**'' Il est seulement fiévreux, rapporta-t-il.**

**- Dans ce cas vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Colonel Mustang, déclara la jeune Rockbell, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.**

**- Justement…j'aimerais bien le savoir.**

**-Eh bien…on dit de combattre le feu par le feu…donc la chaleur aussi, répondit-elle avant de partir pour rejoindre Alphonse.''**

*_Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux énigmes.* _Mais une fois qu'il entra dans sa chambre et qu'il posa Edward sur son lit, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Si Edward était le feu…il devait donc le soigner par le feu…et il était le feu! Chaleur contre chaleur, c'est ce qu'il fallait. S'assurant que personne ne les dérangerait plus, le Colonel Mustang se tourna face au lit où Edward était allongé, les paupières frémissantes, les lèvres entrouvertes et le front couvert de sueur.

Lentement, il s'approcha du lit et se départit de son manteau qu'il laissa choir sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Mustang choisit de s'asseoir d'abord sur le bord du lit pour penser à la façon de procéder puis, découragé par son esprit trop calculateur, il se sermonna à voix basse.

**'' Tu n'as qu'à…lui donner chaud…très chaud…Ce n'est pas si compliqué...**

**-Qu'est-ce qui…n'est pas si…compliqué, le coupa une petite voix étouffée que l'homme aux cheveux sombre reconnut aussitôt.**

**- Edward, s'exclama-t-il. Tu es revenu à toi.**

Il avait les yeux légèrement bouffis, les membres tremblants et la goutte au nez.

**- J'ai…froid Roy. Je suis congelé, lui apprit-il en faisant un geste pour remonter la couverture sur son corps encore habillé.**

**-Non, intervient Mustang en lui tenant le poignet. Tu ne dois pas t'abrier tout de suite.**

**-Mais…**

**-Laisse moi faire, chuchota-t-il en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses joues rougies.''**

À ce simple contact, un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres tremblotantes d'Edward et ce simple gémissement parvint à attiser le désir que Mustang avait enfouit…dans son pantalon! Laissant glisser ses mains sur la gorge de son subordonné blond, Roy dut faire la sourde oreille aux gémissements de plus en plus forts d'Edward pour ne pas s'exciter trop vite.

Bien sur, depuis leur vacance à Central, le colonel s'était habitué à la présence d'Edward mais il ne pouvait s'habituer à vivre tous les jours un rêve; celui de se donner entièrement à Edward. Mais pour l'instant, une chose était encore plus importante pour lui; il devait soigner Edward afin d'éviter que la fièvre ne prenne le dessus sur lui. Alors, très lentement, il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise qu'Edward avait enfilée pour le restant de la journée. Déposant des baisers aussi brulants que la peau qu'il touchait du bout des lèvres, Mustang descendit doucement vers la ceinture de son amant.

En sentant la caresse des lèvres légèrement humides de son supérieur, Edward ne put réprimer un frisson d'excitation. Il y avait longtemps qu'il attendait le moment où Roy Mustang serait enfin sien et il devait avouer, entre les brumes fiévreuses de sa grippe, que cette situation lui plaisait plus que bien. Mais lorsque les mains habiles de son amant frôlèrent son membre tendu à travers son caleçon, Edward vogua vers le monde de l'inconscience. Roy avait passé une de ses mains sous le pantalon du jeune blond pour doucement caresser son membre plutôt dur.

Tout comme le pantalon, le caleçon ne fut pas longtemps un obstacle pour Roy qui les lança brusquement à même le sol. Il passa une de ses mains le long de l'aine en descendant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse empoigner la fesse droite du jeune alchimiste et la masser sensuellement. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre et, les écartant lentement, il approcha son visage de l'entre-jambe légèrement humide du gamin. Se délectant un moment de l'image sublime qui s'offrait à lui, Mustang se répéta pour la millième fois qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un de comparable à Edward Elric.

Se rapprochant davantage du membre fièrement dressé, Mustang commença d'abord à le titiller du bout de la langue, histoire de faire grandir le désir du malade. Une fois lassé de ce jeu enfantin, Mustang ne put retenir son impatience et engloutit entièrement le membre turgescent d'Edward. Appliquant une légère pression avec ses lèvres, l'homme aux cheveux noirs commença un lent et sensuel mouvement de va-et-vient, sous les gémissements de sa victime. Après quelques minutes, affaiblis par son virus, Edward ne put contenir le plaisir montant et se vida dans la bouche de Roy qui ne prit qu'une seconde avant de se délecter de la saveur de sa semence.

Se relevant sur ses coudes, Mustang réussit à tourner Edward pour qu'il se retrouve sur le ventre, les hanches légèrement surélevées. Alors, Roy plongea dans la fente qui s'écarta lentement à mesure que sa langue approchait de l'intimité du blondinet. Il commença d'abord par bien humecter les parois tout en dardant sa langue à l'intérieur durant de courts instants. Edward, qui sentait une lance de feu s'introduire en lui à intervalles irréguliers, gémit plutôt fortement à chaque fois que Roy le goutait.

Sentant l'excitation monter à un point qu'il ne pouvait supporter davantage, Mustang cessa son manège pour se reculer un instant. Il se dévêtit le plus vite possible et, sans même devoir se forcer, sentit son membre se durcir davantage à la vu du corps nu de son amant blond. Roy se coucha donc sur Edward, le réchauffant de sa propre chaleur et, d'une petite poussée habile, conduisit sa verge jusqu'à l'entrée de l'intimité.

D'une légère poussée, l'homme au regard sombre pénétra Ed qui, submergé par le désir et la passion, se tortillait déjà d'impatience sous le corps brûlant de son amant. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus! Mustang le comprit assez rapidement et, aussi impatient que lui de savourer l'extase sublime de l'acte charnel, accéléra subitement. Sous les puissants coups de buttoir de son colonel, le jeune blondinet ne put qu'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant qui frémit en entendant les gémissements incontrôlés de son amant.

Alors que la vitesse de ses allées-et-venues augmentait avec son plaisir, Roy sentit que le volcan qu'il était devenu ne tarderait pas à exploser…en Edward! Ce dernier voguait littéralement entre deux mondes et fonçait droit vers le septième ciel. Soudainement, les muscles qui entouraient le membre enfouit de Mustang se contractèrent et, alors qu'Ed lâchait un dernier cri de plaisir, il se répandit entre leurs deux corps.

Mustang, malgré toute sa volonté, ne parvint pas à retenir plus longtemps la vague de chaleur qui envahit son entre-ventre jusqu'au bout de son sexe qui cracha violement sa semence alors qu'il était encore encerclé par la chair du fullmetal. Quand il se retira enfin, Roy constata qu'Edward tremblait encore…de désir…de fièvre? Impossible de le savoir. Aussi, se sentant lui aussi grandement affaibli, se coucha-t-il en enlaçant tendrement le corps d'Edward.

**'' Je t'aime fullmetal, déclara-t-il comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le lui avouait.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Roy, répondit un Edward troublé par cette preuve d'amour.''**

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Edward ferma les yeux et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'homme de sa vie. Malgré les embrouilles de la fièvre, il sut que personne ne pourrait lui convenir mieux que son colonel, l'homme qu'il aimait et l'homme qui l'aimait. Il s'endormit avec la satisfaction d'être arrivé au bout d'un chemin, celui de l'incertitude. Il marchait maintenant la tête haute, main dans la main avec Roy Mustang sur le chemin de la confiance, celui de l'avenir.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil se levait à la fenêtre est de la chambre, Edward se leva en respirant l'air frais de la brise matinale. Se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine, il prépara un petit déjeuner simple accompagné de tasse de thé. Quelle de fut pas sa surprise de constater que son amant dormait encore! Après cette nuit passée à…avoir chaud, le blondinet se sentait plein d'une énergie nouvelle. Se penchant donc sur le visage légèrement agité de l'homme de sa vie, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Roy se réveilla alors, les yeux légèrement bouffis, les membres tremblants…et la goutte au nez! XD

_Alors voilà, la véritable fin de toute cette histoire ^^ Puisque cette fic est un O.S je conseille à ceux qui non pas lu '' Un Noël Rose'' de le faire s'ils veulent comprendre tout le cheminement que nos deux tourteraux ont suivis mais sinon, je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires!_

À bientôt, Kuroi-Hoshi.


End file.
